User talk:343 GuiltySpark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Game page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Greetings! Hello hello GuiltySpark, you'll have to forgive me for not being too fancy when dropping a message. This is the first time I've actually used a talk page before. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for your contributions and welcome to the community! =) Sorry! I hope to begin making contributions again as well -- I've been on a drawn out hiatus due to family issues and school that I've had creating stress. I will try my best to maintain this wiki, this is the first time I've ever been an admir for one so it's really an exciting experience! I do not know how to contact Kesadisan though, I'm terribly sorry! Hello Hi there, thanks for the re-invitation. As I was really busy lately, and rarely checking this wikia again, I'll let you have the admin privilage for you to take control of this wiki. I check your effort it seems worth for you to have a part on this wiki. So that's my reason, and yeah have fun! --999wiki founder kesadisan Hello Hello there, 343 GuiltySpark. I've seen that you're the member of this Wiki who has made the most editions. I'm new in this Wiki, and I'd like to help with anything I could. 999 is one of the best games I've ever played, and I think it needs a proper Wiki, full of content and information. Proper information. So, if there's anything I can do, just tell me. :) Zukdeen 02:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Answer Hello again, 343. Thanks for welcoming me. I read in your talk that you were promoted to admin by the founder, and I saw your editions, so I though I should present myself. I've been a member of Wikia since 2009, and a webmaster since 2008, having today a website with almost one thousand unique visits per day. Thanks, if any question emerges I'll be sure to ask! I will join the community. I started by making editions to the articles of Chunsoft and Aksys Games. Also, I made the article for Door q because I thought it was important, but I'm still thinking how to fill it. Oh, and I made an article for Cradle Pharmaceutical, also modifying Soporil's article to be a redirection to the Soporil section of Cradle Pharmaceutical's article. I will try to help the most I can, so if you need me for anything or want to ask me anything, just do it. I'll be willing to help. Let's make this the biggest database of 999! Zukdeen 19:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip! Yes, I was using DesmuMe, I had no idea you could do that! Thanks! I'll use that now. AwesomeTingle 21:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeTingle Hello Hi, thanks for the welcome. I'm kinda new around wikia and beyond basic editing, I have no idea how everything works. I do intend to at least fill in each Door and room details though, but progress will be choppy as I play the game for some of the images. mind, I figured out what its about now. Anyway, thanks for the welcome, and I'll see what I can do. I just wish this game get better recognition. It deserves at least that much. SharkGears 21:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I'm almost finish the 1st Class Cabin. Would you like to do the Casino? If so, I'll just skip on ahead. I think I'll do Door 3 -> Door 2 -> Sub ending. Just to get Door 3 out of the way. Also, I have no idea how to reply in talk-pages... SharkGears 23:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'm busy with work and school as well. And alright. I'll just skip the Casino and the Large Hospital Room and head to Door 3. Also, I have the RED and DEAD ready, but I was wondering is it possible to change the title from "the RED and DEAD machine" to just "the RED and DEAD" or something that makes it easier to be searched for? SharkGears 23:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC)